Hidden Meanings
by PassiveForget-me-not
Summary: Alpha has been acting weird around Lucky. Every time He tries to confront him, he got lashed out and threatened. Lucky, confused and wary, feels like Alpha is planning On doing something. What ever it may be, he will be ready. *Slash(M/m)* This happens and follows the plot of Book 3: Darkness Falls. Now M. (Completed)
1. Caution

(A/N) Sorry if there are spelling mistakes.

Lucky was coming back from a round of gathering leaves for the bedding required by all the Pack members. As he trotted down the familiar path, his paced slowed. His fur rippled in apprehension.

He was being watched.

The former City Dog quickly scanned his surroundings for anything suspicious. He quickly spun around, hackles rising, and found himself facing the wolf-dog, Alpha. His apprehension didn't go down, in fact it managed to rise even more with the ever present Alpha in front of him. Moments passed and he shook himself out of his shocked gaze and forced his dark brown eyes to meet piercing yellow eyes of the Alpha.

"W-what are you doing?" He yelped, slightly backing up due to how close he was to bigger male. He didn't like this. Why was he here?

Alpha continued to stare,then his unreadable face changed and he growled at Lucky. "You dare question me, Omega?!"

Lucky, having been caught off guard by this sudden change, whined frightened "No. Sorry Alpha." He said while putting his head down respectfully.

The wolf-dog gave a grunt in response and walked back to the camp.

Lucky pried his gaze away from the retreating form of the Pack leader and managed to pick up the scattered leaves he had dropped on the earthly ground. Strange he thought I know he has a thing against me...but even that was a little weird for him to do. Clearing his thoughts, he picked up his pace and made back to the camp.

After replacing several beddings, he went back to the Omega den, Not really a den at all he thought. He circled around a few times and settled down. Lucky let his mind wonder. The way Alpha was watching me... Wait! Why was he watching me at all!? Thinks I'm not doing my job correctly! He barely managed to suppress a growl. Bruno gave him a questioning look, but Lucky dismissed him with a wave of his tail. He still didn't trust Bruno, after the incident. Heck! He didn't trust any of the Leashed Dogs besides Mickey! How they all were quick to side with Alpha. Bella-his own sister-was the one who came up with the plan of being a spy, but he still got the bad end of the deal. As they watched him get exiled without even pleading for the wolf-dog to reconsider his actions, then later coming back with the Farm Dog with a litter of Fierce Dogs. Even then when all of the Pack was worried about the pups, Mickey, loyal and true, stuck by his side to convince the others that just because they are fierce dogs doesn't mean they can not change! Lucky's mind slipped to thoughts about Mickey. Giving a happy growl, he finally settled down for a quick nap.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The sound of a deep bark awoke Lucky from his nap. He slowly got up to see the Alpha walking to the middle of the clearing with Sweet not far behind. "Time to eat" Everyone encircled the prey and was eagerly awaiting their turn. Sounds of tongues licking there chops filled the air. Must be really hungry Lucky mused. He's not surprised. The mound of prey was high. Every hunter must have done their best. Sucks being the lowest of the ranks. I'll be surprised if there is even enough for me to have a full stomach this Moon-Dog. He was taken out of his thoughts by a familiar feeling.

He faced forward, ears twitching up. Pinning the source, it was Alpha again. As he stalked towards the prey mound; his eyes never left Lucky's. Lucky shifted nervously, he tried to look anywhere else but his eyes kept meeting the same icy yellow eyes of the wolf-dog. The former City Dog glanced at the others and saw their questioning and confused glances at him. Even Bella had cocked her head to the side as if questioning why Alpha had sudden interest with him. Feeling heat rush through his fur, Lucky forced himself to look at his paws in a sudden wave of embarrassment. Why are they staring!

At the sound of retreating pawsteps, Lucky hesitantly raised his muzzle. He saw Alpha going back to the rock, but what he didn't expect was for him to turn his head over his shoulder; ear perked up as if he knew the Lucky was watching his departure, and gave him a smirk. If Lucky didn't have any fur, he surely would be brighter than Sun-Dog herself! He felt himself drowning in a pool of embarrassment, and didn't like it one bit!

The prey mound was dwindling, but Lucky couldn't force himself to care. He didn't feel as hungry as he did before. Conflicted with many emotions, he didn't hear the tiny shout of his name by Lick, nor the sound of approaching pawsteps. He realized the whole pack had gone silent as Alpha was upon him again.

"Well City Dog," Alpha demanded." Are you or are you not going to eat?"

Lucky bit back a surprised yelp and nodded respectfully.

"Then eat!," He growled "Or you will not eat this time!" With that he turned away and trotted back to his rock.

Lucky did as he was told, albeit nervously. He paced up to the mound ,grabbed a rabbit and finished it quickly. The Pack was dismissed afterwards, and Lucky returned to the Omega den.

"Hey L-Omega! You wanna-," Mickey was cut short as Lucky passed by him quickly.

"Or...not" his ears and tail slumped, he whimpered. What's wrong with him?

Lucky couldn't sleep. With what happened today he felt his stomach tighten into a worried knot.

Why had Alpha acted that way? Why was he staring straight at me? What was with the smirk he gave me? The thoughts rambled on, and Moon-Dog was in the middle of the sky by the time he was able to succumb to sleep.

What ever Alpha is planning, I must be prepared!


	2. Hurt and Confused

**(a/n) Sorry for any errors or mistakes. Now enjoy!**

 _Sounds of rushing pawsteps alerted nearby animals. Lucky found himself being chased by a dark, tall, figure. Where the figure came from he didn't know, but when he caught sight of the lurking figure he froze. All instincts told him to flee, get as far away from that mongrel of an abomination and as fast as he can. He couldn't, his legs felt like lead with the fear. Then the creature turned its head slowly and locked familiar glowing yellow orbs with his fear stricken ones._

 _It gave a sinister grin, showing off many of its razor sharp teeth, and bellowed in excitement. With that it raced towards Lucky, each pawstep making Earth-Dog shake as if there was another Big Growl. Lucky yelped in surprise and set off in escape. It seemed no matter how hard he pushed his aching muscles the beast was always looming a few feet away from him. Lucky whimpered. He didn't want to die! Amongst his rush in a dire attempt to escape, his feet toppled in exhaustion. Flanks heaving he turned on his back to come face-to-face with the nightmare. It dipped its head, lukewarm drool coming out as it opened its mouth, and roared in Lucky's face. Lucky closed his eyes, awaiting his incoming doom._

 _He felt wet. Most importantly his muzzle and neck were warm and sticky. He propped open one eye to immediately close it as the tongue of the creature swept over his head. What is he doing? Lucky shivered as the tongue went up slowly and back down at the same pace. It began making its way lower, and lower. Lucky's eyes widened in alarm and started to struggle out of the monsters way, only to have a giant, powerful paw holding him firm and an unpleased growl emitted from the creature itself. It continued the ministrations, licking him more thoroughly and fast. Again it began descending, making its way to Lucky's possession. Lucky, having been terrified beyond his limits, gave one feeble movement and barked out a plea._

 _"Stop...please!"_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Lucky awoke with a jolt, flanks heaving. The fresh air and sun-light came through the Omega den. Blinding him the instant he woke up. He slowly looked around the Camp, searching for any signs of the beast: if it was real or not. Relaxing, he realized that he woke up before the other members. Noticing that the little pack of Fierce-Dog pups were awake he made his way towards them. After noticing Lucky was approaching them, they squealed in joy. Well Lick and Wiggle did, Grunt just had a pleased smile.

"Hey guys," He greeted. "Since you're up...wanna come get some water with me?"

"Sure!" Wiggle and Lick barked in unison, wagging their tails happily.

"Can't we do something exciting for once, Lucky?," Grunt mumbled angrily. " I know they don't trust us, but can't we do something other than nothing?!"

Lucky hesitated. He believed that they were not bad dogs, but it wasn't his say in the matter.

To prove their worth, he had to help them learn the ways of the Pack. Lucky looked to each of the pups, "I know you want them to accept who you are, and I tried to convince them to but-"

"It's not fair!," Grunt cut him off. " Ju-just because we came from a dog that has been known to be bad, doesn't mean that me!" He turned his head pointedly at his litter-mates. "Or them are bad at heart!" Once he was finished he was exhausted from his rant. Wiggle and Lick close by gave sad whimpers as well.

Lucky felt his stomach twist in agony. Having heard this from Grunt made him more sympathetic for them. With a sigh Lucky beckoned them over with his tail, "Look...I have no power to force others to believe you guys aren't bad. As we move forward and the days go on, I'm sure they will warm up to each of you guys in a matter of time." He whispered to them. Giving each pup an affectionate lick on the forehead. "For the time being," Lucky started. "Let's get some water at the lake, ok?"

The pups gave a silent nod in approval and they went off to the lake. Unbeknownst to them that something or rather someone was listening form a distance.

"City-Dog is right," The dog growled. " He doesn't have to power over the Pack members, nor I." A deep laughter came from the dogs muzzle. "Omega still hasn't got the mark of a traitor yet." The dog drew a breath. "No worries, there is always a time."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The walk to and fro the lake was unpleasant than he thought it would be. During the time they sat and rest to drink from the crisp, clean water, Lucky felt Alpha's gaze prick the fur on the back of his head. Turning his head, he wasn't able to pinpoint his exact location, but Lucky knew he was there. Watching and waiting. Waiting for what Lucky didn't know. Which made him rush the pups back to the camp. Having them question his motives in which he dismissed them reassuringly.

After returning to camp, Lucky left the pups with Martha. He did his regular assigned chores and almost got caught up in a conversation with Bruno and Bella. He quickly tried to rush by them but ended up getting caught. Bella being in front of him, Bruno being behind him, with Lucky in between them.

"Hey, Lucky," Bella approached. " Come si-"

"It's Omega, remember?" Lucky interrupted with a snarl. "Can't you see I'm doing my role in this Pack!?"

"Bu-" Bella whined, only to get cut off again by Lucky's growl.

"Hey. She's just trying to start a conversation" Reasoned Bruno.

Lucky shot him a glare full of annoyance and he backed up in fear.

"Look as Omega, I'm trying to do my be-" Lucky replied, but got interrupted.

"Lucky... the Leashed Dogs are sorry for abandoning you when Alpha exiled you, and I, as their Alpha, am also sorry." Bella apologized sincerely with Bruno whimpering in agreement.

Lucky felt the sensation of guilt pool over him, yet it was overwhelmed by the betrayal he held in himself since the exile. "'Sorry'?" He scoffed. "You're not sorry! None of the Leashed Dogs,except Mickey,are sorry! You let me leave without arguing with Alpha! I don't know why I listened to you when you told me to spy on the Pack! Yeah, it was for Bruno and Martha, but... You deliberately didn't tell me about the attack you were planning!" As Lucky continued to rant, a few of the Pack members started listening in. "Just remember this!" His growl came out hoarse from all the yelling. " I can forgive you for what has happen, but I can never forget!"

Bella and Bruno were shocked to see Lucky like this. When they were together without the Pack, he was so happy. Teaching everyone new things. Now, seeing his flanks heave in exhaust, lovely brown eyes full despair, made them realize how much he truly loved the Leashed-Dog Pack, and the betrayal he experienced. They both whimpered guiltily at the pain they caused.

"Now," Began Lucky again. "If you excuse me. I have to continue with my chores" He spat out the last word, and began walking away.

With Lucky gone, Mickey had overheard what he was saying, and was furious. He gave a glare to both Bella and Bruno, who flinched at the intensity of the glare.

 _How dare they do that! Poor, poor Lucky. Tomorrow I'll try and talk to him._

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Lucky padded back to the den. Exhausted and emotionally drained, Lucky fell into sleep.

He was awoken by a prod to his side. He lifted his head to face Alpha's muzzle only a few centimeters away from his. This made all the tiredness quickly fade into confusion. What does he want?

"Come with me." Alpha said in a low voice, causing a shiver to run through Lucky's spine.


	3. Decisions

(A/N) Sorry for any grammar and other mistakes.

Mickey awoke to a strange feeling. He was tense, alert, for reasons he didn't know why. What is wrong? The Farm Dog thought. His rustling in the bed Lucky had made tonight hadn't disturbed the other members of the Scouts den. Scanning the sleeping figures of his den mates,he was clear that what ever this feeling was: it was not about any dog in here. The restlessness he felt tingling all over his black fur didn't satisfy him one bit. Scanning outside the Scout den, he looked around the Camp; glancing at every dark crevice in the Moon-Dog lit area. Ears pricking forward to a sound of pawsteps, and fur moving the shrubs and forest foliage on the earthly ground. Who is that? Mickey wondered.

Using the stealth moves Lucky had taught all of them, he weaved his way towards the source of the sound. Stopping just a mere foot away, Mickey cocked his head; trying to decipher who or what is causing it. He heard hushed voices, one-a familiar voice- sounded confused, the other-another familiar voice- sounded rushed. The closer his paws lead him the more clear the voices became.

"Where are you taking me?" One had said

"One more remark out of you and I will bite your tail!" The other growled angrily.

Mickey stopped, heart skipping a beat as he finally figured out who the voices belonged to.

Lucky. And Alpha.

The Farm Dog held back a whine of fear at the thought of what Alpha wanted to do too Lucky when Moon-Dog was in the middle of the sky. Quickly he stalked them, but kept his distance to make them unaware of his presence.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

"Come. With. Me!" Alpha repeated for the third time, growing frustrated with the City Dogs reluctance.

"What do you want?" Lucky said, slowly standing up on all fours. He backed up. How ironic that Alpha knows about territories, yet he still can't grasp that Lucky's territory is his space bubble. In which he was invading until Lucky backed off.

"Do not question me, Omega!," Alpha barked lowly, finally fed up with Lucky's hesitance. "Follow me, and if you can stay quiet I will contemplate on telling you my intentions."

The path they were treading was familiar, yet at the same time foreign. The darkness covering the land made it difficult to make out. After the ongoing silence, Lucky decided to break it.

"Where are taking me?" The obvious nervous tone leaked through every word that came out of his maw.

Chuckling darkly, Alpha growled. "One more remark out of you, and I will bite your tail."

Several moments later and they stopped, well Alpha stopped altogether while Lucky bumped into him. Turning, Alpha ordered Lucky to sit down and began circling him. Licking his chops, Alpha confessed his reasons.

"The reason you are here Omega is that I have a deal to make with you." He started.

"What do you mean?!," Lucky demanded. "What is this deal, and what is all this about?!"

"Now, now." Alpha chided, sitting besides lucky, tail inching towards his. " Listen, or you won't have a say in this matter." He continued. "Remember when your Leash Dog pack attacked us and you were announced a spy?" He spit out the word as if it was rotten meat.

Lucky body frozen with fear, his throat dry as he tried to swallow. Shifting his head away from where Alpha was,"Yes..., but I was-" he said silently

"Silence." Alpha barked, pressing his nose to Lucky's. "No matter what happened you betrayed the Pack. My Pack It's time for you to decide your punishment."

The former City Dog whined fearfully. _Someone help me!_ He pleaded silently in his mind. "W-what do you have in mind?.."

The area around got eerily silent, as if the all the life in the forest are listening. Then a breeze drifted by them, ruffling up their fur. Lucky shivered at the sudden coldness. Alpha turned his head slowly, all emotion drained from his face. Yellow eyes met brown again, and Lucky felt a rush of déjà u again. Alpha spook in a monotone voice.

"Either you get marked as a traitor for the world, and all the other packs to know...or.." His words dripped off into the silence.

"Or what?..." Lucky asked.

"You'll let me mate you." He concluded.

A sudden pulse of outright fear rippled throughout Lucky's fear. Mate. With. Alpha? Lucky wanted to laugh-in fear- at his face but Alpha was serious. He really means it doesn't he? So many thoughts went through his head. But I'm a Male!

"It doesn't matter if your a Male or not, as long as you choose." Alpha voice interrupted his thoughts. It was then he didn't realized that he had said that last remark.

Lucky thought long and hard, neither would benefit him. On one side, one part of his body could be scarred and there is no telling if or what will happen if other things happen to him. On the other, once he gets mated with Alpha the others will probably question as to why he smelt of Alpha. But aren't you suppose to mate with a female to have offspring. Conflicted with these thoughts he didn't notice Alpha had gotten close to him...to close for comfort.

"If you don't pick them I shall do both to you" Alpha warned as his tail intertwined with Lucky's.

What other option is there! Come on Lucky, choose! Taking in a shaky breath, he gave his answer.

"I'll let you mate me." He inwardly shivered at the thought.

"Good choice" Alpha said, already pawing at Lucky's hindquarters.

()()()()()()())()()()())()()(()()()()()()()

Mickey managed to not have himself get caught by the Duo. When they had stopped, he quickly and quietly made his into a bush just within hearing distance. After hearing what Alpha had to say, the Farm Dog felt a rush of anger, and fear pooling in the gut of his stomach. _What cruelty! Poor Lucky, he shouldn't have to be put through this._ Mickey managed to hold back a whine of sadness before he was caught. What he heard next, shocked him.

"I'll let you mate me"


	4. Pleasure

**(a/n) Sorry for the late update, been busy. Sorry any errors and mistakes.**

 **Warning: this chapter contains a M/m scene, and a Male-solo scene. So if it doesn't tickle your fancy, than click out. Thank you.**

 **(P.s) This is my first smut scene and solo scene, I would like some criticism. If you would.**

 **Thank you and enjoy!**

Lucky was dealing with a bunch of emotions. Confusion, Embarrassment, Guilt, Pain, and a bunch of others. What stuck out the most was the Pleasure.

Alpha was thrusting in him. It felt weird, to put it simply. The leader of the pack, a _Male_ , strong, responsible, noble, was currently pumping into him.

Lucky's breath hitched as the wolf-dog hit something inside of him that made him see stars. Hearing the Leaders dark laughter, he flushed and tried to focus on anything but _him_. The Lone Dog was having an internal struggle. This was supposed to happen between Males and Females. So why was Alpha groaning in pleasure as he slid into Lucky, hilting himself in the tight, warm caverns.

The wolf-dog placed his snout just an inch above Lucky's ears, his breath causing them to twitch, making an involuntary shiver run through Lucky. This shouldn't feel as good as it is.

Alpha was...big. Having something that big inside him made Lucky's face contort in a grimace. He shifted his focus on the ground, catching sight of his member twitch with every pump Alpha did.

How he was excited, he didn't know.

He tried to be indifferent about the predicament he placed himself in. It was kinda hard, as Alpha made sure he knew who was doing this to him. Nibbling the tips of his ears, hitting that same spot repeatedly. Lucky almost collapsed in a pleasured filled heap. That was until the Pack leader upped his pace.

Moaning in delight, Lucky quickly shut his trap. It was too late. He could feel the amused look on Alpha's face burning to the back of his skull. He was dying from embarrassment.

"S-seems someone's enjoying this." He half moan half sneered. Leaning forwards, he whispered into Lucky's ears, "Like a Female in heat. Begging to be _claimed_! Punctuating the last word with a hard thrust.

Lucky moaned again, trying vainly to cover it up. He decided to get it over with and let out a small 'faster'. Alpha happily complied, thrusting with newfound vigor. Lucky felt something big at the end of

Alpha's cock.

Alpha hugged Lucky tighter, much to his dismay, and paced a set of hard thrusts. Trying to force his knot into Lucky. With a final, hard, thrust he had knotted him. Quickly hovering over Lucky's shoulder, he bit down. Hard. The smell and taste of blood fill his sense, as he came, spurting his thick seed into Lucky, making his belly bulge slightly.

The line between pain and pleasure blurred for Lucky. He howled in bliss, and shot his seed on the earthly ground. During his orgasmic high, he barely notice the Pack leader biting him. He was overstimulated and overwhelmed. He collapsed, casting one last look at Alpha before passing out.

()()()()()()(())()()()()()()

Mickey saw and heard _everything_. The things they did, he remembered seeing some dogs and the Dog Park doing them. He questioned Bruno, but he awkwardly avoided it. He was clueless, but why did he feel something stiff between his _legs_.

He looked down, only to find his member had grown. He cocked his, looking at it curiously. It only did this once but he paid no mind to it. But now he can focus his attention on it.

The Farm-Dog experimentally rubbed along his shaft, finding waves of pleasure wash over him. He hissed in delight, quickly shutting his mouth in fright. He twisted his head to the two dogs. They didn't hear him due to being... _busy_.

Mickey sighed in relief and continued his rubbing, letting out quiet whimpers of pleasure. Liquid came from the tip and he licked at it, finding it to be a salty taste. He liked it, and curled around, finding it easier to lick himself. The liquid came out more frequently, but he didn't mind. He licked along his shaft, from base to tip.

A strange feeling pooled into his groin, as he took the tip of his member in his mouth. He gave a muffled moan and came into his mouth. The substance was more thicker, sticky, and more salty as it clung to the roof of his mouth, and some went down his throat.

He swallowed and felt relieved. Mickey shakily got up, looking at Lucky and Alpha, finding them done with their activity. He quietly went back to the camp, looking to see if they were behind him. For safety reasons.

()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()(

He made in the Scouts Den only to bump into Bruno. Mickey darted to the side, looking at the ground.

"Hey, Mickey." Bruno greeted happily. "What are you doing up so early? Don't you have the midday shift?"

Said dog realized Sun-Dog was barely making her way up the horizon. It is early.

He stuttered out a reply, "I-I just had to, uh, pee!"

Bruno smiled at his shyness. "Okay, just get some more rest." Seeing Mickey's nod he headed off.

The Farm-Dog made his way in the den and plopped himself on his makeshift bed. He shifted around and got comfortable. Letting his mind dream about Lucky


	5. Where loyalties lie

**(a/n) sorry for errors or spelling mistakes.**

The sound of forest critters made Lucky rise from his slumber. When he rose he winced at the sudden soreness in his backside. Only then did he realized what had transpired last Moon-Dog.

He couldn't believe he agreed in getting mated with a dog like Alpha. The Lone Dog scanned the area around for the brute. He found no trace of what had occurred, nor the wolf-dog himself. He felt relief flood through him, yet at the same time a small bit of sadness because Alpha didn't stay with him.

Lucky bit his tounge. _Why are you feeling sad for?! He practically had a thing against you, and he probably needed a toy to get off to._ He mentally scolded himself. Alpha liking him was as crazy as saying pigs _can_ fly.

Lucky shook his thoughts, a grimace formed on his face when the slight pain reminded him again of what happened. He turned to his tailhole and saw it was crusted. He figured he could go for a swim. To wash away the muck, and possibly wash away the memories.

On the path to the lake, a rouge branch caught his right shoulder and he yelped at the sudden rush of pain. _Weird, that didn't hurt when I picked myself off the ground._ He inspected his shoulder, only to feel himself shake with anger. _That mongrel lied to me! He told me he wouldn't mark me if I chose to mate with him! Never again!_ He vowed, continuing on the path angrily.

When the path clear, and the sight of the lake entered Lucky's eyes, he felt almost happy; with a little simmer of anger on the side. He walked to where the water waned into walkable earth. He tested the water with his toe, the icy sting of the water told him it was cold.

Regardless of the temp, he wadded into the vibrant blue. Only stopping when the water lapped at his flanks. He set his rump into the water, shivering in the process. He was so preoccupied he didnt hear someone call his name, nor the sound of approaching pawsteps.

"Lucky?" A voice inquired.

The Lone Dog jumped, turning in haste, water soaking both dogs. He looked and came face to face with the German Shepherd. His rush of adrenaline died down realizing who called him.

"That's Omega, Bruno," He corrected him, looking at him with a plain face. "What do you want?" He asked, still wary of him.

Bruno saw this and frowned. "Just wondering what are you doing in the lake?"

"Just washing myself, I felt dirty." Lucky was partially telling the truth.

Bruno glanced at the water, observing the spot Lucky resided in. The pale white color mixture made him look at Lucky curiously.

Lucky was aware that Bruno saw the mess, and quickly walked out, shaking himself dry. The droplets getting into Bruno's eyes. Lucky left, heading back to the camp. He looked back when Bruno called again.

"W-wait! Lucky-" He began, only to get interrupted.

"it's Omega, and I have to do my duties, shouldn't you too?" With that he sped walked to the camp, missing Bruno's sad face.

Bruno took a closer inspection and gasped as he realized what the substance was.

Lucky got mated. But by who? He wondered.

()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())(())()

Luck was thinking. Thinking about what all this would do to him. Noting to not let _that_ happen again. He got bombarded by three little balls of fur; the yipping and barks of joy made it obvious who were on top of him.

"Got you uncle Lucky!" A voice squeaked happily. The other voices joined in giggles.

"Okay...you got me..." He pretended to be dead. Then he jumped up, startling the Fierce Dog pups. He inwardly winced at the pain in his shoulder, but ignored it. He quickly used his momentum to overpower them, pinning them to the ground. The shocked faces were priceless. He gave each pup a playful nip on their noses. "Look who's got who now?" He mocked, giving a smug smirk.

Grunt growled and retorted, "No fair! You're bigger than us!" The siblings whined in agreement.

"You guys started it," Lucky said playfully. "If I was an enemy, you guys would've probably ended me then and there."

The pups beamed at the compliment, all feelings of helplessness replaced with satisfaction. They sat, three in a row, and questioned Lucky.

"Where were you coming back from Lucky?" Asked Lick, who cocked his head.

"The lake." He responded, feeling a little antsy about being questioned.

"Why" Wiggle questioned this time. Laying down and yawning in the process.

"Just to wash up." He didn't like where they were going with this and tried to change topics. "So-?"

Grunt interrupted him. He noticed Lucky felt uncomfortable and inquired. "Are you telling us the truth?" His eyes narrowing suspiciously at the former City Dog.

Their inquiries were becoming to much. He wanted to tell them, but they wouldn't understand it. Lucky looked straight at Grunts suspicious eyes. He opened his mouth to answer them, but his rank name was called.

"Omega," it was Sweet's voice. "Alpha wants to discuss something important with you." She turned around and walked ahead, her signal to follow her.

"Sorry guys, I gotta go." He rushed off, ignoring their whines for him to stay and play more.

Lucky caught up to Sweet and was walking beside her. An awkward silence surround them, it broke when Sweet spoke.

"How's it going?" She said in the voice he remembered. Lucky was slightly surprised at he attempt to socialize with him. Nonetheless he was a little happy.

"Besides being the lowest rank of the pack? Just great." His voice dripped with unintentional sarcasm.

Sweet gave him a curious look but didn't reply. They had made it to the den. Luck was shifting nervously when they stopped. He ignored Sweets glance at him.

"Good, Thank you Beta." The familiar voice of the Pack leader cut through the silence. "You may go back to what you were doing." He looked to Lucky. "This is for only Lucky's ears."

Sweet gave a nod before heading off, looking at Lucky one more time. Lucky met her gaze and turned when he heard a growl. He focused his attention to Alpha, looking at him curiously. _Did he just growled when I returned the stare? Weird._ He thought, eyeing the wolf-dog with caution.

"Its time to test those _Fierce Dog_ pups to see if they're loyal." He began with a serious tone. He eyed Lucky, licking his chops.

Lucky shivered and replied, "That's not fair, they're just pups!"

Alpha growled again. He stood up and walked towards Lucky, who shrank back in fear. "This is _my_ pack. What I say goes. Are you arguing with me _Omega?"_ The wolf-dog's face was inches away from Lucky's. The Lone Dog could smell his breath, not like it one bit.

"No s-sir." He apologized, looking away from him.

"Good" Alpha smirked. "The test will be held tomorrow. You and I will follow Daisy and the pups as they search across the barren land."

Lucky gave a nod in understanding. "Can I go please." He didn't want to be with Alpha anymore than he had to. The Leader gave a dark chuckle, making Lucky fear what's about to happen.

"How about we...have some _fun_ " His voice dripped in lust, already panting.

Lucky didn't want this to happen again. He looked around trying to find something to distract him.

"Hey! Look, er, Sweet needs help with something!" He told Alpha, making sure he stared at nothing to convince him.

"Who cares, we're about to have fun. I'm sure someone will help her." The wolf-dog stated with eagerness. He already was trying to push Lucky into his den, but the Lone Dog wouldn't budge.

"I'll go and help her!" Without waiting for a reply, he dashed off ignoring the barks of protest coming behind him. He ran and ran until he stopped at the lake. He glanced around making sure he wasn't followed.

Lucky sighed in relief, looking at the sky. It was starting to become dark, as Sun Dog was going to sleep, and Moon Dog filled her place. _I think it's best to wait a little longer_. He concluded to himself.

He eventually went back to the camp. He was just in time to eat. He awaited his turn, letting his attention focus on a trail of ants. When it was his turn he quickly picked a plump rabbit and ravashed it, his hunger fading. With that everyone went to their respective dens.

Lucky curled up, tiredness catching up with him.. He scanned the camp on last time before falling asleep.


	6. Broken trust and lost puppies

**(A/N) This is the last chapter. Sorry for any mistakes and errors**

Lucky was following Alpha, making sure to distance himself so he could still see him and at the same time be away from him. He could tell the wolf-dog didn't like it. He hid the small smile forming on his lips.

Ahead of them was Daisy with the pups in tow. He liked how she was being responsible for a dog her size.

As they continued their trek, Daisy and the pups reach a hilly incline. After minor difficulties they reached the top, the pups barking in accomplishment.

The test seemed to be going good. Well, Lucky thought so anyways. Alpha and him stopped under a nice shady tree. He sat a distance away from the wolf-dog. Lucky took this time to finally look at Alpha when he caught sight of a faded scar. He never thought the wolf-dog would have any scars so it made him curious.

"What happened there?" He inquired, pointing his nose to the scar.

"Why would I tell you something that you could use against me." Alpha snapped at him.

The Lone Dog whimpered in fear. He moved his attention to Daisy and the pups. Listening to her explain different things as they quenched their thirst with the river nearby. His wish he could also get a drink at the cool liquid but he was afraid that Alpha might attack him.

"It was those _Fierce Dogs_ that did this." Alpha answered him suddenly, making the Lone Dog jump slightly.

"Oh..." Luck didn't have anything to say other than that. It did explain his hatred to Fierce Dogs in general. "I'm so-" He was about to apologize for his mentioning of the scar.

"I don't need your pity" He growled as he closed the distance between them. He pushed Lucky, making him lie on his back, showing his underside to him. Lucky yelped but was cut short when Alpha put a paw to his throat. He moved his mouth down Lucky, licking is fur.

Lucky felt another dose of deja vu as Alpha continue his licking, only stopping when the sounds of urgent barking filled the air. Taking his chance, Lucky rolled away from the pack leader and stood up quickly. He look at what was happening dow below.

Daisy was blocking the pups from the giant hairy creature. Lucky looked to Alpha. "What is that?!"

"A giant fur."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()())((()))((()

When Lucky arrived at the pack with Alpha up front and Daisy and the pups behind, a sudden tension was in the air. He didn't like it one bit.

The giantfur was minding it's own buisness. They were going to silently walk away until Grunt started barking at it. Annoyed, the giantfur focused its attention on them. They barely managed to escape with the fur still attached to their bodies. _We could've gotten out of there earlier was it not for Alpha prolonging their arrival!_ He thought bitterly.

Alpha called a pack meeting to discuss what to do with the pups. He intentionally left out the good things the pups did to make them seem sinister. Martha, Mickey, and Lucky went to the pups defense automatically. Desperate to make sure the pups won't be outcasts but it was futile, they couldn't go against Alpha's word.

Amongst the squabble, the whole pack fell into a deathly silence. As a deep, dark ominous voice boomed over the pack.

"My babies, give me back my babies!" The voice snarled. It hold so much resentment that Lucky shivered in fear. Seems like he wasn't the only one.

The camp had, in front of them, a line of Fierce Dogs all quivering in excitement for blood. One lone Fierce Dog walked in front, this one had an air of command around it. It spoke out, voice feminine and Lucky remembered who she was.

Lucky looked around to see the pack was in chaos. Bruno and the rest of the Leashed Dogs were yipping in fear, trying to run away or hide. "Remain order!" Alpha barked out angrily. They settled down, some still shifting in fear.

"Let my babies go and we won't attack, if not then get ready to lose." She said with confidence and intent. Lucky looked at Alpha to see him trembling in fear. He couldn't help but empathize with him. He escaped her wrath before, but managed to make an enemy in the process.

"See? They're the right people for us." It was Grunt. "These guys are cowards." He looked at Lucky pointedly. Lucky swore his heart broke in two.

"But they were nice enough to treat us." Wiggle defended the pack that was currently about to throw them out. Lick whined in agreement, not wanting to leave Lucky.

Grunt scoffed. "They were about to throw us out, not to mentioned they _lied_ to us."

Lick and Wiggle reluctantly followed Grunt. The two young siblings cast a sad glance at Lucky and went to the rest of their kin. The leader seemed satisfied as she grunted, telling the rest of the ferocious dogs to leave with her.

As the group left the pack seemed to calm down, but some were hesitant than others.

"What if they come back?"

"What do we do now?"

"Do we move camps?"

"Enough!," The wolf-dog barked out, silencing the incoming questions. "Seems like we can't stay here any longer."

"W-where are we going to go?" Daisy said what others had been thinking. "There is no other place than this."

"There is," Alpha stated, looking around the camp. "We'll go back to the original place we had. We leave tonight." Without waiting for replies, he went back to his den.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(())()()()()()())()(()()()())()(

Everyone was ready to head out. Lucky was kinda glad they were leaving this place. Too many memorie...

As they were leaving Lucky heard rustling in the bushes. Suddenly a figure popped out. It was Wiggle! Lucky was confused, yet it all transformed into concern as he examined her closely.

Scratches and cuts littered her entire form, she was panting heavily. She was probably running away from something, but who?

"Wiggle!" Lucky exclaimed, catching the attention of the other members, who too surrounded the pup. "What are you doing here? What happened!?"

She looked at him and take a deep breath. "It was awful! The leader of that pack made us stop because she realized we weren't hers. She killed Lick! She was about to kill Grunt, but he convinced her to let him live. I was about to get killed but something blocked my vision and hers, and I took the chance and ran. I came back here because I thought you would let me stay." She was panting from her long speach. Martha rushed to her side comforting her.

Lucky looked at Alpha expectantly. We can't just leave the pup out after what happened to her! Alpha returned the look the focused on Wiggle. "Are you sure you will stay loyal to this pack?" He questioned, ignoring the incredulous look from Lucky.

Wiggle locked as with him, not blinking. "I already was."


End file.
